


YOU'LL CUM TOO

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill hates that he kinda liked it, Bill will need intense therapy but wont get any, Georgie's corpse fucks Bill's virgin ass, I Wish I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I tried to make this serious idk if it worked though, M/M, Multi, Other, Pennywise joins in, Rape/Non-con Elements, YOU'LL CUM TOO, and we cheer him on, child rape, he sobs a lot, pennywise rapes Bill, stone cold sober, this was specifically requested by Lena so dont come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Bill, being the stupid idiot he is, decides to face his fear and go down to the basement. He thought Pennywise was gone but nope that clown mother fucker is still there waiting for his virgin ass.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Gerogie Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	YOU'LL CUM TOO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee-nuh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee-nuh).



> Dedicated to Lena, who I love to hate and hate to love and wish Pennywise took her ass instead of Georgie
> 
> By continuing to read you agree the author is in no way shape or form responsible for any mental or physical harm caused by this writing.

Bill walked down to his basement, trepidation in every. It had been just a few months since the whole Pennywise debacle and Bill had finally gained the courage to venture down to the place which had haunted his dreams for many nights. It took him weeks to push himself into doing this. He had to do it. For Georgie. For himself. Pennywise had taken enough from him, he wasn’t going to take his home and security too.

When Bill reached the bottom step he took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings. Everything was still in the same exact place as it had been before. His parents hadn’t had any reason to come down and neither would Bill except for some old sports equipment left down here. 

The temperature was just as cold as he had remembered from his previous encounter down here and it sent shivers down his spine and fear into his heart. If Richie were here he would punch his shoulder and call him giant pussy, which wouldn’t be wrong. He suddenly wished he invited his group of friends along but immediately dismissed the thought as soon as he thought about it. This was his demon to battle, and this time his friends couldn’t help him.

A sudden squeak on the other side of the basement made him jump out of his thoughts and immediately aimed his flashlight at where he thought the sound originated from. “H- h- hello?” Bill croaked out.

Silence. Not that Bill actually expected an answer. Bill took a deep breath, trying to calm his still rapidly beating heart. It was probably some mice who were living off of his mom’s gardening seeds, a beloved hobby that had been quickly abandoned after Georgie went missing. 

Still though, he had thought he conquered his fear and enough and turned to the directions the stairs, already on the first step when he froze at the unexpected voice.

“Billy?”

Bill swallowed harshly, feeling it all the way down his throat. He knew that voice. It was the voice he had already made peace that he would never hear again. Georgie.

With slow, careful calm that he didn’t feel at all, Bill turned around and there he was. His little brother was standing there right in the middle of the floor, in the exact same outfit he wore when he was murdered. Except it wasn’t him. His skin, no longer the warm and pink tint it had when he was alive, but instead a sickly gray pallor. His yellow raincoat ripped to shreds and muddied all over and not to mention a ripped arm sleeve where an arm used to be but nothing more than a bloodied stump. If Bill looked closely he could even see a piece of bone stick out of the shoulder. This thing wasn’t his brother, where innocent kind brown eyes were instead cold and sinister, blood splattered on its face.

“Y-y-your n-not G-georgie.” Bill snapped at the thing, cursing his stutter for making him seem weak and more scared than what he actually felt. He had dealt with this before, this time he was more prepared.

The thing wearing his little brother’s face didn’t seem phased and continued to say, “Please Billy, I’m scared. Help me please Billy” 

Bill glared at it, hearing the innocent scared voice of Georgie had the opposite effect it had intended. It just made him angrier. How dare this thing wear his brother’ face and continue to torture him with the fact he failed as a big brother.

“G-go f-fuck yourself, y-you s-st-stupid cl-clown!” Bill screamed at it. In a fit of rage and stupidity he threw his flashlight, his only source of light, at the thing. 

The head snapped to the side as the flashlight hit It. Silence. Bill felt a sickly pit deep in his stomach. He swallowed and looked around the room for another weapon but all he could see was darkness and outlinings of shelves. The flashlight had turned and was now pointed to the side of It, illuminating its shadow at the wall across. It had been a good 30 seconds since the hit with nothing to hear but the rapid pounding of his heart.

And then …. A giggle. A childish, Georgie giggle. It snapped its head back to look at Bill, his little brother’s face contorted in a demented fixture of insane and horrifiyng. “What’s the matter Billy? Don’t you wanna play?”

The voice had gotten deeper with each word, no longer a children’s voice but some demonic altered voice. Bill was shocked into silence, he felt frozen, as if he had forgotten how his legs worked. Behind the thing wearing his little brother’s face was a shadow, one that quickly was turning into an actual figure rather than some dark silhouette. Pennywise, Bill thought. It was that dumb fucking clown.  
The clown giggled, “Yeah Billy, come play with us. You don’t wanna hurt your little brothers feelings do you?” The monster moved forward towards him but Bill stepped back, tripping and then falling onto the beginning steps.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Bill cried hysterically, frantically trying to turn and get up to run away. All he thought about was just trying to get back upstairs, upstairs was safe. He couldn’t get hurt there. 

He felt hands grabbing the backs of his legs and loud, horrifying voice scream, “YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” 

Bill cried out and tried to kick away but it was fruitless. He wasn’t strong enough as he was pulled across the dirty, cold basement floor. Bill closed his eyes and prayed for all this to be over. He wanted to open his eyes again and be back in his bed, for all of this to be some terrible dream. He begged and pleaded with any God that was listening, he didn’t wanna die like this.

Bill was pulled out of his private moment with a cold hand pulling his pants down and he yelped, “Wh- wh- what a-a-re y-y-ou doing to m-me!” Bill demanded, trying to thrash away as his pants were pulled clean off along with his underwear and shoes. The cold floor was now touching his bare ass and caused more chills to run through him.

From above him, Bill could see the shadow of Pennywise’s smile, it’s ugly makeup showing its skin cracks beneath, “Why Billy, we’re gonna have some fun.” The clown seemed to pout at Bill’s unwillingness to cooperate.

Bill wasn’t stupid, he had heard enough about sex to know about what can happen with a guy, but he wasn’t gay and he had never wanted to even experiment with another dude before. He knew what this monster was planning by its gleeful cheer. It was gonna fuck him and god damn it Bill was not gonna let that happen. He was gonna fight until his last breath - dying was a preferable than his rape.

Pennywise seemed to read his thoughts and tsk’d and with a slow, “No no no. I would never touch a child, Billy. …. Its beneath me” 

Bill gulped, thoughts running through his head at lightning speed and came to the conclusion the clown wanted him to. From his place on the floor, he turned to look at the other monster that was still looking on, the one still wearing his little brother’s corpse.

“No …” Bill choked out, horrified at his realization.

The six year old corpse stepped forward, it’s eyes still gray dull eyes locked onto Bill and immediately reached for Bills hips. 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Bill screamed and kicked the thing in the head. He tried pushing himself further away but was stopped by large white hands on his shoulder, holding him down. Pennywise’s hands.

“It’s okay Big Bill, just relax. Let your little brother comfort you” The clown snickered at the horror on his face.

The disfigured Georgie got onto his knees in front of Bill, and with the strength normal Georgie wouldn’t have had, he pushed Bill’s legs apart. It then lowered it’s face into his ass. Bill couldn’t help the broken sob that torn out of him when he felt something cold and slick touch his asshole. He wanted to curl up and die. This couldn’t be happening to him. He couldn’t be about to get raped by this monster.

Georgie went to it enthusiastically, licking and sucking his big brother’s asshole like he was starving for a meal. The corpse’s tongue slithering up the small puckered hole in an attempt to lube it up for the big finale. Bill let out breathless gasps as he felt the miniscule after effects of pleasure. He immediately felt sick for even feeling it. He felt like a monster, sick and deranged for even feeling the littlest bit of pleasure from this stimulation. This was gay, necrophilia, incestuous, and rape, all things that psychopaths got off too, not Bill.

“That’s it Bill, let yourself feel good. It does, doesn’t it? It feels good letting your baby brother rim you,” Pennywise taunted with joy.

Bill could feel his hopeless tears at the corner of his eyes. There was no escape. Not from the current rape that was happening, Not from the clown’s taunts to break him down. Not from his own attempts to block out what pleasure he was feeling. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed it would all be over soon.

As soon as he thought that the cold feeling from his asshole left him. For a split second he had hope, hope that this was all done and Pennywise would just kill him so he could be free. But no, when Bill chanced a look up all he saw was Georgie’s corpse pulling it’s little boy shorts down to its ankle and moving back to position itself over Bill.

Bill was a mess of tears and snot, crying out, “Please stop! S-s-stop! Just kill me! Justkillmejustkillmejustkillmejustkillmejustkillme.” Bill kept repeating, like a mantra, in the hopes they would actually do it.

But all Bill got was a gleeful giggle and his legs pulled apart again. This time it wasn’t a freezing soft tongue but something even smaller and firmer. It was the penis of a 6 year old boy. Bill could feel it pushing into him. It was so small it didn’t even need the lubrication of a rim job, it just slid right in. To Bill it didn’t matter how big it was, just knowing it was coming from the corpse of his brother was enough to scar him. He just wanted to die. He wished he was strong enough to overpower the hands holding him down but he wasn’t. This wasn’t like how he and his friends faced off the clown last time, there was no magical win this time.

There was then a large hand reaching down his body, Pennywise’s hand, and grabbing his limp 12 year old dick. The hand started to slowly move up and his not yet fully grown member. Bill choked on his sob and turned away, not wanting to see or feel anything that was currently happening to him. It was even worse that his own body was betraying him and reacting to the stimulation the evil fucking clown was giving him. His dick was getting hard, as hard as it could considering he hadn’t even finished puberty yet. The large hands wrapped around his member started pumping harder, eager to get him to release unto himself. Georgie’s corpse was going faster and faster inside Bill. It made him cringe but at least it wasn’t hurting him like he knew a grown up dick would. 

“I'm almost there Billy,” Georgie’s discombobulated voice said from above him. “You’ll cum too”

Faster. Faster. Pumping and thrusting. Too fast to even fully comprehend. 

“You’ll cum too” Georgie repeated.

Thrust. Pump. Thrust. Pump.

“You’ll cum too.”

Everything was going too fast. He couldn’t focus on anything but the overwhelming pleasure that was bubbling inside him.

“You’ll cum too”

Oh God. too much. Toomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuch.

“YOU’LL CUM TOO” The thing screamed at him, its body frozen as it was presumably cumming if it had been a real live adult and not a corpse child.

Bill cried out, his body thrusted upwards towards Pennywise’s hands as pleasure pierced him all over. He was momentarily blinded by the all consuming sensation. His body taut from the whole experience as his dick spittled out preadolescent cum all over himself. The clown was still rubbing his now limp dick and Bill squirmed and mewled in protest but even still he didn’t stop his ministrations.

“Come here little one ….” Pennywise said, beckoning the corpse to him. “Clean him”

Georgie obediently leaned over and took Bill’s dick in his mouth, sucking it down all the way in its small throat. Bill let out a dry sob at both being over stimulated and seeing who was doing it. He felt ashamed and disgusted in himself for having felt any kind of pleasure from these monsters. Every slow swipe of the small tongue he felt like a knife in his heart. Every jump in interest his dick made was another nail in his coffin he wanted to bury himself in.

“Wakey wakey Billy,” Pennywise’s voice said from the side of him, softly slapping his face in his direction.

Billy reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at the figure in front of him, vowing to kill the son of the bitch with whatever means were necessary. He was gonna bash this mother fucker’s skull inside its makeup riddled face and then take the most giant dump ever in it. 

Pennywise bent down to his height on the floor, his large opening up to press a wet, disgusting open mouth kiss on Bill’s lips. He firmly kept his mouth closed but a sharp piercing nip from the corpse's mouth still on his dick made him gasp in pain. With his mouth now opened, Pennywise was now free to stick it's revolting tongue in Bill’s mouth. Running its slimy, thin tongue over every surface, teeth, cheek, even all the way to the back of Bill’s throat which made him gag. The taste of him was even worse, sewage and rotten egg overwhelmed Bill’s whole being. 

And then it was gone. Everything disappeared. All the sensations just vanished. Bill reluctantly lifted his head and saw no one was around. He was alone, still with his bare ass to the cold concrete floor and the after taste of grossness in the back of his mouth. Bill sat there for who knows how long and sobbed. He sobbed for hours at yet another piece of him taken away because of that rapist, murderous fucker. All he wanted now was death and revenge. It was anyone's guess on which would come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill you dumb fucker you should've just stayed away


End file.
